Jean x Marco Drabbles
by KirsteinBae
Summary: A collection of Jean x Marco! Small little drabbles of cuteness! Enjoy!
1. Bullies

A sigh rolled off the males tongue, blasting through the silent room. Watching as eyes wondered around to find the culprit, who broke the 'silence'. Even though it wasn't all to silent, the small taps from the teachers key board were emitting from the corner she sat in. Able to hear as acrylic nail met they plastic eyes, every contact sending vibrations through the air; also known as sound.

Gold orbs were rolled, resting his forehead onto the desk top, only glancing up to check the time; no where near time to leave. Everyone was suppose to be reading, then writing an essay on what was read, but that was a little to ridiculous for Jean.

He was never one to actually listen during class, well whenever he decided to show up, that it. More than half the time the male ditched class, only showing up for important dates like tests or midterms. This was just boring. Even so, everyone scribbled away, writing words down on paper.

Yeah right, like he would ever use this in the real world. Hell, he was sure unless you were an assistant or a language arts teacher, none of this would come in handy. Especially considering the punk teen didn't even plan on finishing high school. It was just a waste of time.

"Ms..." The words left his lips in a whisper, raising his hand in the air to grab her attention; the teachers of course, but he didn't know her name, nor did he care. She wasn't important, plus he never showed up to even learn any of his teachers names. Jean only began to speak when her beady old eyes made contact with his, her mouth dropped into a frown. "May I use the bathroom?"

It seemed like she didn't feel like arguing, knowing very well he hadn't done anything, but still let him leave. Guessing he wouldn't be back. Which was a lie, the tall male was just to the bathroom, but not to do his business, but rather pass time and smoke.

A growl was emitted from the depths of his throat as a scene caught his eye. Down the hall, in front of the bathroom, were three bullies ganging up on another student. It's not like he truly cared or knew the person, they were just in the way of the entrance, keeping him from his beautiful nicotine.

To his surprise, the person they choose to fight was much taller, even more than himself. Guess that's why they needed three people to bully the poor guy, even though he already looked terrified when only one of them stepped forward.

"Hey..." The tone lacing his voice didn't sound to pleased, approaching the small group of boys rather quick. Hands placed in the pockets of his leather jacket. Only retreating when the first unlucky victim turned around. His fist and spike jewelry connecting with that other males face. Jean was use to getting into fights, so the pain of punching someone didn't really bother him all to much.

It was easy to take out all three of them. Mostly considering they were his size, decking the other two in the throat, not hard enough to do any real damage though. But it was useful, like he always said 'can't breath, can't fight'.

Unlike he planned his knuckled were slightly tore up, maybe use to that pain, but it didn't cast away the fact punching someone was still like punching a slightly softer brick wall. Casually, the brunette dusted imaginary dust from his jacket, tucking his hands back into place.

"T-thank you!" The words were choppy and disorientated. Spilling from the others mouth in a hurry, as if he was still unsure if it was appropriate to thank him for doing what they would have done to him.

Only now did the already pissed teen look at who he just defended, taken back by his features. The other male was taller, bigger. Dark hues staring back at him, glistening from the suns shine. A smile was placed upon his lips, without showing any teeth. Freckled dotted over his cheeks, contrasting against his beautiful sun kissed skin. Brown locks sprouted from his head, small bangs covering the very top his his forehead.

"Whatever..." His normal monotone voice had vanished, a slight stutter leaving with the single word. Turning his head from the other, trying to cover the light blemished that lingered onto his cheeks. "Oh, by the way, I'm Jean Kirstein." He greeted, slightly tilting his head to make small eye contact.

"Marco Bott." Unlike before the words were drenched with a joyful tone, a hand extended out for him to shake. Without showing interest the smaller of the two shook the others hand, finally turning fully towards the other.

"Marco..." He hummed, repeating his name. Nodding his head slightly. His urge to smoke wasn't so bad anymore.

**I hope this is good enough for the first drabble! Ill try and update every day or every other day! I hope you enjoy. R&R?**

**Anyways, I write these on ipad so its a hard process to get them up, sorry for that... also, I have about 84 more drabbles coming your way so... FEAR NOT! Correcting me on spelling and things please, so I can fix them. I suck at spelling... and sometimes grammar. Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Skyping

The buzzing sound rang within the small room, echoing as the sound vibrations bounced from wall to wall. The sound only stopped when a thin pale finger lightly clicked the mouse pad on the small laptop, as it rested on the coffee table in front of him. After he had confirmed the answering, it took a moment till a picture actually showed up; one of his boyfriend.

The male was dark, his skin toned well, caramel like. Freckles dotted his soft squishy looking cheeks, probably following the rest of his body as well. Deep chocolate brown hues stared into the camera, welcoming him with a bright sparkle, as always. A smile slipped onto his lips as the picture started to adjust, obviously happy at the sight of his distant lover.

The two had met online, becoming great friends over time. Sure, they only knew each other for about a year till they started up the relationship, but that little fact seemed fine between the both of them. Neither had actually met in person, only getting daily video calling. Even though they didn't know each other face to face they still acted like they knew each other forever. Both would talk about their day, and stay up through most of the night just talking; it was nice and calming actually. Especially for Jean, he had no real way of fucking everything up. Sure, they talked and knew almost everything about each other, but of course their were secrets. Some he'd rather not share.

A smile crossed the males lips, grinning back at the bigger male on the screen. Just the image of him made his day shine even brighter, or shine even a little after his gloomiest days. Both enjoyed each others company, but still didn't share it with others. Their talks were private, also the fact anybody would say their love wasn't real.

Sad as it is, Marco happened to live in America, right in Florida. A huge reason his skin tone was really kissed. While Jean on the other hand lived in England, where it was rainy most of the time; quiet annoying actually. Even so, they still made as much effort as they could to talk. Even with the 6 hour time difference.

"Marco... You should really be sleeping!" The smaller male screeched, tossing the other a worried glance. His British accent only slight, not living where he did forever. "It's almost midnight..." His voice held a whine, tilting his head and slumping for a better effect. Showing he was worried, mostly at the fact wouldn't get enough sleep.

Normally the brunette would wake up extra early or even ditch school just to talk to him in a decent hour for both of them.

A chuckled his escaped from the tan males lips, giggling at his kindness. Aside from the many piercings sticking out of Jean's face he really was a sweetheart. Even with the black clothing and loud metal music. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, babe."

Jean knitted his eyebrows at this, well aware he had school the very next day; or shall he say in a few hours. A frown over taking the once joyful smile, groaning in protest. A hand found its way to his hip, giving a sassy but loving stare to the man behind the screen. "Mister! You have school soon! I can't be to blame when you start failing! Sleep and your health comes first my dear."

The other just rolled the dark orbs that sat in his head, allowing himself to yawn. Even though it would only make his boyfriend complain some more; though he didn't mind. It was actually really adorable when his punk boyfriend got all soft. Worrying whole heartedly about his health and grades. Giving up time they could be spending together so he could be well rested and healthy. Even going the lengths to agree to skype all the next day.

The pale male would ditch school or leave class, just to bid the other farewell, and good luck in hell, aka school. Both weren't really popular in their schools. The goth punk and the nerds weren't really appreciated, to their dismay.

A loud groan game from the speakers of his laptop, the video moving as Marco tossed himself backwards, indicating he was annoyed and wasn't going to listen. "But then you'll have to stay up late, and your health matters too." He had a fair argument. Arms crossed proudly over his chest, a playful smirk formed across his lips. Pleased with his answer.

Jean would have none of that, shaking his head in protest, crossing his arms in the same position. "Nah," he started, placing a pout upon his features, poking out his bottom lip. "I'm fine, I'll just sleep while you're in school." That wasn't completely a lie, considering he had planned to ditch that day, but he wouldn't be asleep the while time. Probably getting up somewhere in the middle of his early nap to text the male he was dying to see; having to stick to IMessage and Snap Chat.

With a sigh of defeat, Marco shook his head, eye lids begging to be closed. Unlucky for him, his partner had noticed the tired look upon his face, the bags probably dark around his eyes. Sure, he'd stayed up until them, but what about Jean? It was almost six am for him, yet their wasn't a spark of sleepiness. Probably grabbed a nap before waking up to skype him. Either that or he was getting ready to head out the door.

"Babe?" The tone was light, slipping from his mouth in a whisper, not even sure if Marco had heard it. When a questioning look crossed his tired expression, his question had been answered, giving a small smile. "We should sleep... I stayed up until now just to see you." And with that he hung up. Before the freckled cutie had time to process what had said, and gave him the same worried speech.

"Good night, Marco..." Jean muttered to himself, stumbling off to bed, leaving the laptop where he left it. Throwing himself into bed, only about to dream about being close to Marco. Wrapping his arms around the body sized pillow, the fluffy head cushion rested between his legs as well, snuggled against it. "One day..." He sang softly, tightening his grip "this will be the real Marco."

**Hey! Yay I kept my promise! Another story. Hope you enjoy, I wrote it while my fake nails dug into my skin, also half asleep. But anyways, Im just glad my computer is working, even though the enter key just fell off...**


	3. Lame pick-up lines

**I'm so sorry this took forever! My computer decided to die, and wont comeback to life.. So luckily for Christmas I got a new computer! Yay, so I'll start writing more and updating! Again, I'm so sorry...**

Confident laced each prideful stride the pale male took. A smirk dancing upon his pale lips. Each step held a slight bounce, feeling his heart do the same. The small organ pounded against his chest, not showing his nervousness though. If anything he looked cocky. Hands tucked away in his pockets of the black leather jacket he almost always wore; hot or not. The smirk on his face grew in size as he finally approached the eye candy he had been observing for a couple days now. Jean invited himself into the table, scooting himself by the freckled boy. The feeling of many eyes burned into his being, not paying them any mind though. "Yo freckles."

The taller male was visible scared, probably at the fact Jean Kirstein was sitting beside him. The punk student didn't have such a good reputation. Nothing to bad, but he was known for ditching most days and beating the shit out of anybody that looked at him the wrong way. Not to mention the tattoos and piercings that were visible. Snake bits in his lip, an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue. Also one he said he couldn't show.

"I was so mesmerized by your beauty," he started, leaning his elbow onto the lunch table, looking relaxed "I ran into that wall over there." To put more emphasis on his words, a pale thumb pointed behind him at some wall "So, I'm gonna need your name and number for insurance purposes."

This seemed to catch the tan male off guard, finally looking over at the other. The grin still stood boldly on his thin lips, golden orbs staring back at him with desire; or at least thats what he thought.

Without an answer the bigger of the two turned to the side, covering up a blush. There was no way the school punk thought he, a nerd, was cute or mesmerizing in any way. Finding it best to turn around, not knowing what to say.

With a gentle pat on the shoulder the lengthy man strolled off, hands behind his head; oh, this was only the beginning. And a successful one at that.

Soon after, the bell went off, blasting through the whole school; lunch was over. Everybody getting up from the tables, tossing away any trash heading back to class. Jean waited until they were back into class till he spilled the next pick up line, hoping to get a better reaction this time.

"Freckles~" He sang, entering the class. Normally the tall male sat in the back, taking a nap or screwing around, but this time he took his seat in the front, next to the sun kissed student. Of course some one had already been sitting in 'his' seat, simply fixing that problem by tossing their belongings onto the floor, taking the chair.

The student that sat in the seat he took didn't bother saying anything; afraid to meet his fist and spike brackets.

Marco looked nervous again, facing away from the unnatural blond. "Guess what my shirt's made out of?"

Yet again, this caught his attention, finally turning around to look at him. A confused look was plastered on the tan students features, tilting his head for effect.

"Boyfriend material!" Jean shouted it kinda loud, throwing his arms up into the air; he looked like a little kid.

Marco simply stood up, and took a different seat.

Reading class was boring, especially since he was sitting in the front. Unable to play his phone or sleep. Getting called on for a couple questions, hearing snickers from around the room.

"What the fuck is so funny!?" He screeched, face turning red, turning around to face the rest of the class.

The teacher didn't seem to pleased with his foul mouth, stomping in front of his desk, slamming a ruler onto the smooth wood. A frown found its way into her lips, disappointed in both him and the class. The class went quiet at his out burst, glancing around the room then back to the teacher. "Office, now!"

Jean grumbled, most days he came he was sent to the office for one reason or another; fights, sleeping in class, or even for nothing! Or at least, he didn't know what he was doing. "Fine, but-" the pale male stood up, having nothing to gather, heading for the door. "Freckles," he smirked, looking back to his seat "Did you sit in sugar? 'Cause you have one sweet ass!" After that note he left the class, leaving everyone to stare at the tan male.

It wasn't until 5th period that the skinny man got to see the freckled one again. Slipping a small piece of paper into his locker, darting when he saw him coming. Jean watched from around the corner, waiting to see his reaction. As soon as he opened the metal door the note fell to the ground, having to bend over to grab it; getting a nice view of his sugar coated behind.

The thud coming from the direction knocked him out of his small trance, just in time to see Marco hitting his head against the lockers. Was his note that bad? All it said was 'Roses are red, violets are blue, remind me to blink, when I stare at you.'

Soon after, the bell rung, stinging anybody's ears. Having to dart to class, only sixty seconds left to get through the door. Not feeling like visiting the office again, being lectured for always being late. It was a drag.

To his dismay, the second bell rung right as he was in front of the door, teacher telling him he was late. Literally, it was like everybody hated him, even though technically he hadn't done anything wrong; he was never there to do anything wrong. "Agh, stupid old hag!" Jean groaned, making his way to the office, actually wanting to go to his art class, the one thing he was good at.

His luck seemed to get better catching sight of his little candy, strutting over to the taller male. "I'm sorry but, did you buy those jeans on sale?"

Marco glanced over at the other, glad he wasn't saying anything that involved picking him up. But, before an answer could come, Jean was already speaking, leaning against the wall. "Because at my house they would be 100% off."

Then, like always, the smaller of the two walked off, already having sticky notes ready for this occasion; he already knew the office assistance hand writing and signature, so there was no need to actually go inside and have them actually count it.

For the rest of the day the freckled tan boy was on the look out, ready to dodge the punk kid before he could get yet another cheesy pickup line into the group he already created. A smile finally falling onto his lips as the last bell rung, maybe he was finally done.

There was no sign of him in the halls, or even around the corner. Marco got to his locker safely, no note, and headed towards the busses. Finally, he didn't have to worry about him over the week end.

"If I was your boyfriend, Uranus wouldn't be a planet anymore." The filthy line was whispered softly into his ear, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin. Feeling a shutter run down his spine, another body almost massed with his own. Then, the warmth was gone, only able to watch as Jean headed towards his car.

"You know," Marco spoke to himself, smiling slightly "I think I'd actually like that."


End file.
